


The Third Son

by SweetBbyDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tags added as we go along, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBbyDragon/pseuds/SweetBbyDragon
Summary: The Potters were blessed with three sons. This was very rare in magical society. As the three boys grow up, they are well loved and cared for. However, the third son soon learns of the truth of all living things. Death. After learning this truth, he sets out to master Death itself.However, there is this annoying Riddle boy following him around.





	The Third Son

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First fic. Lets do this!

It was very well known that the Potter family was blessed by Merlin, himself. Everyone of the line had uncanny luck, and a knack for getting out of trouble. It was no wonder that a lot of Pureblood families hastened to marry their children into the Potter line.

This being said, it was of no surprise when Evangaline Selwyn married Henry Potter, quite happily,despite her previous engagement to Septimus Malfoy. Septimus held no grudge, and simply wished them well. He was happy to marry the woman of his own dreams.

However, no one could deny that they were a charming power couple, and the envy of many pureblood families. Not too long after, the Potter family joined “The Sacred 28”, as the Safiq family fell from the famous names.

After only a year of marriage, the couple soon announced that they were expecting not only one heir, but three. Twins were quite rare in pureblood circles. Triplets were a blessing, and a worry. There would be many complications with the pregnancy and the birth.

Many pitied the couple, as they believed that the triplets would be squibs or that Evangaline would die from the child birth. Others blessed the couple as the number three was thought to bring power to the triplets and family. The smaller party wished the couple all of the luck in the world. One magical child could be a handful, let alone three. They would need house elves to help.

Then the day came where the children were born.

Henry Potter's bright blue eyes watched his wife give birth. His hands ran through his dark brown hair in anxiety as she let the cries of pain loose. It was hard to look down upon his pained wife, but he stayed. His hand being crushed in her tight grip.

Henry's tan skin paled at one of her louder cries. Soon enough, another cry joined hers. Then the second, and the tall wizard waited with baited breath for the third, as he never dared to take his eyes off of Eva. He did not wait long. Soon after the third cry, he looked to his sons.

He breathed in utter relief as he looked back to his exhausted wife. Evangaline Potter rested against the plush pile of pillows as the youngest babe was placed in her arms by the birth medi wizard. Henry was handed the two eldest by the assisting medi witch. “Did I break your hand, beloved?” she questioned, only half joking. She was half worried, as well. She had squeezed his hand rather tight when her water broke. She had almost sworn she had heard cracking. Henry chuckled. 

“Maybe a finger” he quickly reassured her, “Other than that, my hand is fine, Dove.” He said, after the medi witch finished cleaning the boys off as the medi wizard packed up. They ran diagnostic spells soon after.

She smiled at her husband, emerald eyes bright, before looking back to her son. Sons. All three of them were boys. The Potter house had been very blessed, indeed. The smile would not leave her face as she gently wiggled her youngest son's nose. Henry gently rocked his sons, smiling at them as he looked upon them.

“All three babes, and mother are healthy. Congratulations, Potters. You have three magical boys.” the medi wizard announced after he had finished the diagnostic spells. They were thanked profusely by both parents. He and the medi witch waved as the house elves showed them out.

Henry looked up from the two in his arms. “What shall we name them, Dove?” He had often asked her what the names she decided on were. She had told him that she would tell him when they were born.

She pointed to the eldest son. “Fleamont, after your mother. She did request that of you, Beloved.” She mentioned after the slight wince her husband gave. He quickly caved. It had been his mother's final wish. Henry smiled as he looked down at his babe. Soft blue eyes stared back at him. Tufts of dark hair stuck up.

She then motioned to their second eldest. “Charlus, after my father.” Henry nodded. It was a solid name. He looked into Charlus's grey eyes. He had gotten those eyes from his maternal grandmother. The tuft of dark brown hair stuck up, like his brother's. 

He gently rocked the babes in his arms after they began to wiggle. 

Pushing her sweaty black ringlets out of her face, Evangaline looked down to the babe in her arms. Her eyes stared back at her. She couldn't stop smiling. “Hadrian. After my grandfather.” She gently pushed at the slight black curl atop his head. Henry chuckled. “Why not Cyrus, after my grandfather?” She gave him a blank look. 

“Beloved, I will always love your family, but the names are a little...” Henry knew where she was going with this. “Pretentious?” he filled in for her. It wasn't a lie, they both knew. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I wasn't going to say that.” He shrugged, not one bit offended. He was lucky he had gotten away with such a normal name. Poor Fleamont, however, would be stuck with the name.

Well, Henry surmised, at least it wasn't something even more so ridiculous.

Evangaline called for a house elf. “Piffy!” The tale tell quiet pop sounded as the house elf appeared. “Yes, ma'am? How can Piffy be helping?”

Evangaline smiled at the sweet house elf. “Can you summon the three bassinets before Henry's arms fall off? Thank you.” Piffy nodded, ears flapping about. Henry did not protest. He was not used to the weight, quiet yet.

Two seconds later, three ivory colored bassinets sat waiting for the tiny bodies to occupy them. “Does the miss need anything else?” Piffy asked, eager to help. Evangaline nodded. 

“Yes, some nappies for the babes, please.” The elf nodded again and snapped her fingers, and three cloth nappies appeared on the bed. Henry gently handed Charlus to Piffy. 

“Just hold him for me, will you Piffy?” The elf nodded, and Charlus let out a cute coo at the bouncing ears. Eva and Henry both smiled at the little babe. 

Henry set about putting a cloth nappy on Fleamont, then traded him for Charlus. Soon, all three of them were wearing nappies. Eva's creamy pale arms now held Fleamont as Henry held Charlus and Hadrian.

He and Eva had everything they could have ever wanted. The Potter mansion would now be filled with the sound of little feet, and soon utter chaos. They could not wait.

Nine years pass in the blink of an eye.

Henry was seated at the head of a long dining table, the Prophet spread in front of him. He was enjoying a bit of quiet. That was, until a loud crash sounded from the stairs. 

With a wry smile, he put the Prophet down and ventured to the greeting parlor room. The closer he got, the more he could make out the voices.

“--you'll be fine, Charlus!” He heard Fleamont reassure. He could almost feel the eye roll Fleamont gave. Charlus was a boisterous boy. He stated how he felt and never let you forget it. He was energetic and ran circles around his brothers when hyper.

“You are such a dunce! I went sliding down the stairs!” Fleamont argued. Fleamont was slightly more serious than Charlus, but only ever so slightly. He was even tempered, like his mother but made some brash decisions, like his father. 

“At least you aren't injured.” Hadrian pointed out. Henry was relieved to hear Fleamont confirm this. Hadrian was the quiet and calm one. He was studious in nature, and most would think him boring. However, Henry was convinced that Harry had his mother's pension for cunning. He often got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. This gleam usually lead to prank wars between the three boys.

“I said I was sorry! I didn't hear you sneak up on me!” Charlus exclaimed. Henry refrained from stepping into the room. His boys would give themselves away more if they did not know he was there.

“Its okay. I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for trying to scare you.” Fleamont apologized.

“Can we go eat now? I need to get back to my studies.” Henry could hear the plea in Hadrian's voice.

The other brothers rolled their eyes at the youngest. “You are such a Ravenclaw, Harry.” Charlus pointed out. Hadrian must have just shrugged, it was no insult, as there was not another spoken word. Henry was happy to hear no more arguing as they approached the door to the dining room.

Henry headed back to the informal dining room. He was not surprised to find five plates set up with food. The house elves would have known the boys were approaching, and that Eva was awake now. There was French toast, pancakes, and a loaded plate of bacon waiting for consumption. Henry took the delicious smells in while he sat at the head, where the Prophet had been folded and placed just under a plate, like he liked.

The boys trooped in one by one. Fleamont sat to his left, and Charlus sat right next to his brother. Hadrian sat by the seat directly to his right. Eva's seat was to her husband's right. Henry greeted each boy with a smile. “Good morning boys. How was your night?”

They smiled up at him, not identical smiles. Thank Merlin for small miracles. Each boy responded with a variation of a good night.

Not five minuets passed before Evangaline entered the informal dinning room. “Good morning to my favorite boys!” She kissed all of her boys on the forehead, and kissed her husband's lips before sitting. It was the standard morning greeting.

The boys smiled at their mother, as well. They had not wanted to start eating without her, but they were very hungry. As soon as she sat, they tucked in.  
Henry was staring at his wife between bites. He could hardly take his eyes off of her. She was positively glowing. He could admit, even after ten years of marriage, he found her to be the most intoxicating woman in the world. He counted every blessing Merlin and Morgana had given that this was his life, this was his family.

He and Eva almost dreaded the time they had to send the boys off to Hogwarts. While they still had two years, they felt as if those years were going by so fast. It felt like yesterday that they had held them in their arms.

Eva turned to Fleamont, waiting for the boy to finish chewing before she asked him what his plans for the day were. Fleamont thought a moment.

“Errr... I asked father for another flying lesson today.” He admitted. Eva smiled and nodded, not too worried. So long as Henry was with him, she knew they both would be fine.

She turned to Charlus, and asked him the same. The boy smiled, and gave her an immediate answer.

“I asked father, too!” He was excited for his first lesson. She smiled at his excitement. 

She turned to her youngest, and repeated the question. She was not very surprised by his answer. While Harry did enjoy flying, he enjoyed reading as well.

“I am studying, mum.” Hadrian or Harry, as was his nick name, was a book worm. She smiled at him, as she had at Fleamont and Charlus.

“Its good to keep up with your studies, Harry. But remember to have a little fun, as well.” Hadrian grinned at her and nodded. He would ask for flying lessons later in the week. He had just found a good transfiguration theory book, and wanted to finish it first.

Breakfast was filled with chatter, laughter, smiles and love.

Just after breakfast, Henry had to leave for work. The Ministry of Magic never slept. Henry was the head of the Law Enforcement department. He did not like the current minister, but he had to work under Hector Fawley.

The man was ignorant. There were whispers of a dark rising in Germany, but Fawley merely waved them off, laughing as he did so. This caused a lot of people in the Auror division to become very angry with him.

Henry Potter, head of the Aurors, had to listen to Fawley wave his concerns off, as if they were preposterous. Henry had half a mind to punch Fawley in the face. Muggle, he knew, but oh so satisfying. 

He had come home to Eva and the boys, many a time, in a stressed manner. Evangaline and the boys simply hugged him. It was easy to loose the stress when he was embraced by his wife and sons. Even in just Eva's arms, he found solace. He always had, even during their school years. The stress of OWLS and NEWTS melted away when she hugged him.

But off he went, to deal with another day of Hector. Joooooy. He mentally rolled his eyes while keeping his face straight.

He bumped into Septimus Malfoy in the atrium of the Ministry. “Ah, Potter. I was looking for you. Good morning.” Septimus greeted Henry as they walked to the same department. Septimus knew Henry liked to take business in his office. 

Henry carefully studied Septimus. Usually, if Septimus wanted something, it had to do with favors. Most wouldn't believe that he and Septimus were the best of mates. 

Henry quickly noted Septimus' state. His long white hair was tied back in a black tie, today. Black graced the normally navy blue clad Malfoy scion. His face, while normally pale, was almost as pale as a ghost.

Henry nodded back to the greeting before giving a “Good morning” in return. He turned to his long time friend. “How are you holding up?” 

Septimus did something Malfoys rarely did. He sighed, shoulders sinking for a brief moment. “As good as I can, during this trying time. Henry nodded, knowing well that Septimus was having a rough time of it.

The Malfoy line was suffering. Septimus' eight year old son, Abraxas, was ill. His wife Elena Malfoy was also ill. His mother, Olivia Malfoy, passing from dragon pox just a week prior to his wife and son falling ill had Septimus worried. 

Henry patted Septimus' shoulder. There were few words to offer to his friend, but the touch was reassuring. Henry thought to try with words as well, anyway. “They will pull through. Elena is too stubborn to die. You married a fighter. She passed that on to Abraxas, for sure.”

Septimus smiled. “She is a Crouch, after all.” Anyone who knew her, would tell you that Elena was a sly woman. Cunning, but charming. She did not take any insult, even from her husband. Septimus had married a fiery woman. She was a slightly shorter woman, with bright blond hair and brown eyes. Despite all of her fight, she spoiled her son and husband.

Soon enough, the men arrived at Henry's office. Henry motioned for Septimus to take a seat. “What can I do for you, today?” Straight to business as soon as they were seated.

The head of the Malfoy house nodded. “As you know, there are rumors of a dark faction on the rise.” Henry nodded his head, but said nothing. “Well, they aren't just rumors anymore. We've no idea who their leader is, but whomever they are, they are in league with the muggle leader of Germany.”

This was news Fawley could not ignore. Henry sat stiff in his chair. Sure, the problem was in Germany. Henry hoped that it stayed in Germany. He thought of his family, and their safety. The Potter manor was well hidden under some of the strongest blood wards, and near impossible to plot. That, however, may not stop a very determined dark lord.

Septimus saw the worry in Henry's eyes. He too harbored the same concerns. Despite the Malfoy reputation of cold indifference, they still cared for their families. Self preservation only went so far if the ones they loved were dead. Most purebloods were about family.

Henry sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Well, lets hope Fawley doesn't ignore this threat.”

Septimus sneered. Henry knew this sneer wasn't meant for him, but for their current Minister. “His term is almost over.” Had it really been seven years? Merlin, Henry thought, time really did fly.

“I know you'll sort of miss Fawley.” Henry joked. Septimus snorted. It was true, however. Septimus had Fawley firmly in his pocket. Despite that, however, Fawley still did not take the looming threat seriously. This had been the cause of many headaches. 

“Who are the next candidates?” Henry asked, knowing Septimus would know. Immediately, the blond man's face fell back to a neutral look. “Lenord Spencer-Moon... you know, the tea boy from the Department of Magical Accidents? Yes, that is the same boy.” Septimus nodded at Henry's face falling into his hand with a groan. “I thought the same. The other contender is much worse, however. “Cecil Umbridge.”

Henry groaned louder, shoulders slumping. He was getting a headache just thinking about that election. “I can't believe the day I would want to keep Fawley in office.” Septimus reached over, standing slightly, to pat his friend's shoulder. 

“I suspect Spencer-Moon will win. He has a good backing.” Henry nodded to Septimus' musing. The head of house Malfoy would know better at the next candidates chances. Henry trusted the man's judgment. “At least Moon will not be completely terrible as Umbridge.” Henry tried to find the bright side to this.

Septimus nodded and stood. “As soon as Elena and Abraxas are able, they both want you and your family over for a play date and dinner.” The usually stoic man smiled at the whims of his wife and son. Elena was not the only one who spoiled their family.

Henry nodded. “I'm sure Evangaline would want to make sure Elena was well.” Eva and Elena were cousins and still meant the world to one another. It was what lead Septimus and Henry into their own friendship.

Septimus left after giving Henry a friendly parting. Not long after, Henry was elbow deep in paper work.

A sudden noise had him looking up as a Auror burst into his office. Phineas Black looked slightly winded, as he had probably run down the hall. “Fawley has been attacked!” He announced.

As soon as the Minister's name was out of Phineas' mouth, Henry had stood and began striding to the door. “Point me.” He commanded Black. Phineas took him to the Minister's office, quickly.

As they arrived, a harried medi witch was leaving. She was almost spitting curses. “Fawley must'a felt her up.” Phineas said aloud. Henry concurred. Fawley was a notorious pervert. 

Henry shook his head, remembering when Eva nearly cursed Fawley's balls off for 'complimenting' her shapely breast and hips. Fawley was very lucky that Henry had managed to calm his very pregnant wife down. And that had been before Fawley had become Minister. 

When the man was elected into office, Henry almost wished he had let his wife curse Fawley's balls off. Many a female secretary had issues with the Minister, until Caspar Crouch took the position. Fawley complained loudly, but Crouch only raised an eyebrow.

Henry pushed into the Minister's office and crossed his arms as Fawley sneered at him. “What happened?” He demanded. 

Fawley snorted. “I was attacked, you dolt!” He yelled at Henry, but backed up when Henry stood straight, shoulders back. Henry was not a small man. He stood tall at 188cm, and was very well built. Hauling three boys around and fighting dark wizards had done wonders for his strength training.

“Yes, Minister, I was informed that you were attacked. What happened during said attack.” Henry spoke slightly slower this time, so that the good Minister could keep up. Fawley frowned at him, knowing he was being patronized, but not calling Henry on it.

“Some young urchin wandered into my office. Crouch is fired, by the way. He tried to stab me. So muggle!” Henry frowned. No one had reported booking a boy.

“Did he escape?” The Minister would have made a smart ass remark, had he not been intimidated by Henry's form.

“Of course! Else, you would be hauling a dirty little boy away in cuffs!” Well, Henry thought, at least the Minister was well enough to sass him. “Get on it, Potter! I want that urchin in a cell by the end of the day!” The Minister yelled. 

Henry narrowed his eyes. “Can you give me a description of the urchin, sir?” Fawley quickly gave him a description of a very generic looking lad. Sooty blond hair, mostly covered by a hood. Fawley had not seen his eyes, or most of his features. The boy had come to stand 164cm and was very malnourished. 

Without another word, Henry strode from the Minister's office, and instructed Phineas to put out an report to catch this urchin. He frowned as he gave Phineas the instructions. What would be the urchin's, or the urchin's employer's motive for killing Phineas?

The Minister's term was up in less than a week. Four days, the elections would be held. If Septimus was right, Spencer-Moon would win. The polls looked to be in his favor. Umbridge wouldn't have the nerve to pull this. Besides, killing the Minister got Umbridge no where, but up shit creek. Less time to campaign ensured Spencer-Moon's victory.

Soon enough, one of the Aurors brought in the urchin. Unfortunately, the boy was dead. Slit throat being the cause of death. So the boy had been working for someone. But who?

He rubbed his forehead, trying to push the headache away. He dearly hoped that Eva was having a better time with the boys.

In the Potter manor, all was well. As Eva and the boys sat down to a lunch of sandwiches and soup, the boys kept begging her to tell them stories of their parent's school days. She laughed as her boys looked so eager to know, so she told them. “I was sorted into Hufflepuff, myself. House of the badger.” Each boy stared at her in awe. She continued her story with a smile. “My first year was so exciting!” She went on to tell them of the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. She spoke to them about the merfolk in the lake, and the way the giant squid liked raw meat. 

As she was describing the teachers and classes of her time, she could tell that she especially had Harry enraptured. Of her sons, she guessed that he would be the most excited about the course work. Hadrian thrived in challenge and trial.

Hadrian practiced every wand movement with sticks. He had held his father's wand once or twice, and measured the weight. He then began picking up sticks that weighed around the same measure. After so, he began reading theory books, making sure to have his movements down. 

His two brothers had chalked him up to being a book worm. While neither boy was a slouch in their studies, they much preferred Quidditch. While all of her boys were brilliant, Hadrian had a knack for inquiring on the way something worked.

After lunch was finished, she and the boys moved into the study. She told each boy to pick a subject and find a book on that subject. It was time for their daily reading. Hadrian's favorite part of the day. The boys had to pick from the core subjects taught at Hogwarts. Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Defense, Transfiguration, Astrology, and Herbology. 

Charlus thumbed through the books, soon picking up a Charms book. He found his favorite plushy cream arm chair and curled up before cracking his book open. Eva checked the title. “Useful House Charms.” She nodded, approving of the book.

Fleamont took a little longer, but ended up with a Potions book. He moved to his favorite grey chair, and sat. He quickly opened the book up, near the middle. He had picked that book yesterday, but had not finished it. “Proactive Potions”. Eva also approved of this book.

Hadrian took the longest, as he looked torn at which subject to pick. He wanted to study all of them. Eva smiled. “Only one, for now, Harry.” Hadrian turned his adorable pout to her, but she stood firm. Hadrian picked up a Defense book. “Shields for All Occasions.” She chuckled at the title. 

After the boys settled, she picked up a Herbology book, herself. She settled onto the comfortable couch, beside Hadrian. Soon, all four of them were involved in their books. Reading time was two hours a day. Writing and arithmetic took up another two hours. They were working on penmanship, and why their signatures were important. In arithmetic, they were working on fractions, and how those fractions were broken down. They were also looking into why fractions were important in magic. 

After writing and arithmetic, they all went on a jog. A limber and fit body made a better duelist, after all. Swift foot work could save a life as well as a swift spell. Eva had no doubt that her boys would find some sort of trouble. She had watched Henry get into all sorts of duels during their school years, alone. Pureblood customs demanded it, after all.

Eva's nose scrunched just thinking of all the pureblood boys or girls that would come, demanding to duel over a significant other. She had found it charming when Henry Potter had coming calling for her had. She had been dating Septimus Malfoy at the time, but neither one of them had been truly happy. Their parents had arranged a marriage contract, and it was a dreaded thing for the two of them.

Then Henry had come thundering down the stairs, demanding that Malfoy duel him for her hand. She had the right to refuse the duel, of course, but Malfoy had informed her that it was best thing to happen to them. By law, if Henry won, the marriage contract would fall to him. That being said, Septimus had made sure that Henry was more than worth her hand. It did not hurt that Eva had already had a huge crush on Henry.

She smiled at the memory as she and the boys made it home from their jog. She nodded to the three of them. “Go and bathe, then it will be dinner time. After dinner, I'm sure your father will take you for your flying lesson.” She smiled at how excited Fleamont and Charlus became. Harry tugged her hand, and she nodded to him. “You and I will retire to the library and return to lessons.” She reassured him.

Fleamont and Charlus darted up the stairs while Harry trailed behind them. 

As soon as they made it up to their rooms, strong arms wrapped around Eva's waist. The first time Henry had done this, he had gotten a wand to his throat. As the years passed, Eva learned how her husband's hands felt. His large rough hands were always warm. He was a practical furnace, most of the time. His arms never failed to calm her, and wipe any fears away.

She turned in his loose embrace, and shot her husband a coy smile. “Welcome home, Mr. Potter.” She greeted him with a sultry voice. She saw the slight shiver shoot up his spine. He gave her a roguish grin. “Well, hello Mrs. Potter. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to come take a hot bath with me.” 

She gave him a grin before taking his hand and practically dragging him up the stairs. His laughter sent pleasant shivers up her own spine.

After dinner Henry, Fleamont, and Charlus all went out back to the large field to practice flying. Evangaline and Harry retired to the large personal library on the second floor of the five story manor home.

The personal library could only be accessed by blood members of the Potter home, the Potter house elves, or anyone they invited in. The invitation only lasted until the invited person left the home. The blood wards were then reset. The house elves could not take books from the library, without the family's permission. The first floor library was for guests, and visiting friends. They usually did their reading time in the first floor library, but during study time, the boys were allowed to use the personal library. 

Hadrian adored the personal library, as it contained far more books on varied subjects. While he wasn't allowed to climb the ladders, the house elves were more than happy to fetch him a book. And Harry always remembered to thank them for getting it for him.

Eva smiled as he thanked the house elf that usually got the books for him. Rodus adored the boys. Eva suspected that Harry was his favorite, however. She took no offense to this, as she could see that Rodus truly appreciated the thanks Harry gave for his assistance. The elves were happy to serve the Potter family, but if Rodus was delivering anything, Harry usually got his first.

She looked at the book her son had requested. “Magic Most Olde.” History, then. She nodded to Hadrian, letting him know she approved. She picked out a Charms book, not really reading its title. When Harry had a question, he would gently poke her and ask. She answered every question he had.

Like this, life moved forward. Soon enough, the boys were leaving for Hogwarts.

Evangaline wiped a smudge of dirt from Charlus's left cheek. “Mum!” the boy complained. She tapped said cheek.

“None of that, now! I won't see any of you for months!” She teared up, but with Henry's arm around her shoulders, managed to calm herself. She kissed all of her boys on their cheeks. “You've all got everything? Wands, pets, plenty of parchment and warm clothing?”

Henry chuckled and gently squeezed his wife. Eva sighed as the boys nodded at her. “Do not forget to write me, every day!” she said. All three nodded. Charlus and Fleamont jogged towards the train, eager to go greet the friends they had made through play dates, and family connections. 

Hadrian hung back. He frowned before leaping at both parents for a large hug. Eva rubbed his back and Henry squeezed them both. Pulling back, Harry gave them both a small smile. They could tell he was nervous. He had expressed as much the day before. He put on a brave face and made his way to the train.

He stopped when there was another boy in his path. The boy had his back turned to Harry, and he stared at the train in utter awe. Harry gently poked his shoulder. The boy turned, startled and surely about to shout at him.

Stormy grey eyes met vivid green. Both boys stilled for a moment as they took the other in. “Sorry, but we should get on the train. It will leave soon.” Harry breathed out.

The other boy swept his chocolate brown locks from his face and nodded. “Of course. My apologies. I did not mean to snap at you. I was simply startled.” the boy apologized. Something about it felt insincere to Hadrian, but he did not have the energy to argue. Instead he nodded, and turned to the train. The boy followed.

“I'm Riddle, by the way. Tomas Riddle.” The boy introduced. Hadrian kept a straight face. Riddle did not sound like a pureblood name, but he didn't mention it. It really wasn't important. However, if the boy kept strutting around like a pureblood, someone would call him on it, eventually. It wasn't Hadrian's business. 

They both boarded the train, and moved to the first empty compartment they came across. Hadrian wanted to be annoyed that the pretentious Riddle had followed him, but he simply was not. The boy frowned. “Name.” It sounded more like a demand, than a question.

Hadrian mentally groaned. He wasn't sure if he would have the patience or energy to deal with this boy. “Hadrian Potter, or Harry for short.” He introduced himself.

Harry could see the sneer building at the simple name. “Harry is far too simple. I dislike that name.” Harry wanted to point out the hypocrisy of that. 'Tom' was a pretty normal name, as well. He simply rolled his eyes and reached into his side bag. In the end, he felt he had to say something.

“I like 'Harry'.” And that was that, for Hadrian. He payed little to no attention to his new traveling companion.

This irritated Tom, fiercely. Did this boy think himself above him? What gave him the right?! Tom grit his teeth. How dare h-- Tom finally noticed the title of the book Hadrian had begun to read. 'Defense for the Defenseless. Thousand and One Ways to Defend.' This book intrigued Tom.

“May I borrow a book?” He had noticed several in Hadrian's side bag. Green eyes glared over the top of his book. Apparently, Hadrian was very protective over his books. Tom bristled. 

Finally Hadrian nodded. “Return it when we get there.” 

It was a very long ride to Hogwarts. During this ride, Tom Riddle decided that he did not care for Hadrian Potter one bit. He was very tempted to steal 'More Plants for Your Garden, A Herbology Know How.' He knew that he could not do this, at this time. Hadrian's keen eye would catch him. But soon, he would show Potter that it was not a good idea to ignore him.

Soon, the train pulled into a station, and students began to file out. Hadrian caught up with Charlus and Fleamont who cheerfully speculated what house they would end up in. Charlus and Fleamont were confident that they would end up in Gryffindor. Hadrian, however, was not sure where he would end up. He refused to assume that he would be placed in Gryffindor with his brothers. He was hopeful, but knew better than to make such assumptions. 

As they crossed the lake, led by a stern looking man, they looked in awe upon the place they would call home for seven years. 

Eugene Longbottom sat beside Fleamont. They quietly chatted about what subjects they were most interested in. Their eyes still glued to the magnificent sight of the castle.

Charlus sat with Xenos Lovegood, and Marcus Diggory. The three boys were silent as they blinked at the lit castle. 

Hadrian sat beside Ivan Prewett and Abraxas Malfoy. All three boys were in their own little worlds, imagining what they would be doing in the castle. 

Hadrian hoped he had a quiet first year.


End file.
